Дерпи/Галерея/Персонажи строят рожи/Сезон 4
Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying 2 S4E01.png Twilight worried while flying up 3 S4E01.png Shocked Twilight and fainting Spike S4E01.png Fluttershy screaming S4E01.png Fluttershy -very, very worried!- S4E01.png Big McIntosh vine-whipped again S4E01.png Twilight dizzy from flying S4E01.png Twilight and Discord -you totally deserve it- S4E01.png Princess Luna angry with glowing eyes S4E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Discord 'ooh' S4E02.png Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png Замко-мания Spike burps out a letter from Celestia S4E03.png Twilight happy 2 S4E03.png Rarity ecstatic S4E03.png Rarity about to sneeze S4E03.png Rainbow Dash scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Applejack scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Fluttershy hugging Rarity S4E03.png Rainbow Dash scared of armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash screaming S4E03.png Fluttershy screaming S4E03.png Rarity gasping S4E3.png Applejack dizzy derp S4E03.png Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png Rarity frightened expression S4E03.png Fluttershy welling up with tears S4E03.png Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png Pinkie Pie pops in the middle S4E03.png Pinkie Pie -most daring pony!- S4E03.png Дэринг Доунт Chicks flying in circles on Rainbow Dash's head S4E04.png Pinkie Pie blows party horn in Rainbow's face S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hears the book was delayed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash angry pout S4E04.png Rainbow Dash wub face S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png Daring Do uppercuts panther S4E04.png Полет к финишу Ms. Harshwhinny -thank you- S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny -you ponies will form teams- S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny about to explain rules S4E05.png Rainbow Dash interrupts Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Rainbow Dash -when she was a little filly- S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny -hmph!- S4E05.png Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png Apple Bloom accidentally hits Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Rainbow Dash very excited S4E05.png Суперпони Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png Spike struggling S4E06.png Spike in complete shock S4E06.png Mane-iac -mane-raising experience- S4E06.png Applejack's lasso getting tighter S4E06.png Fluttershy scared S4E06.png Henchpony 'My hair!' S4E06.png The Mane-iac 'He's utterly useless!' S4E06.png Летучие Мыши! Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png Applejack dizzy derp S4E07.png Pinkie Pie shines light at Fluttershy S4E07.png Rarity -that's not Fluttershy- S4E07.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен RD freaked out by Rarity singing cropped S4E8.png Rarity 'just lucky, I guess' S4E08.png Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png Suri 'Now get me some coffee!' S4E08.png Pinkie Pie '...at the Far-Afield Tavern!' S4E08.png Rarity breathing fast S4E08.png Rarity being overdramatic S4E08.png Пинки Эппл Пай Pinkie Pie -fountain of chocolate- S4E09.png Pinkie Pie goofy smile S4E09.png Applejack -are you sure it says Pie- S4E09.png Big McIntosh big grin S4E09.png Pinkie Pie big grin S4E09.png Granny Smith annoyed -no!- S4E09.png Pinkie Pie takes photo with Granny Smith S4E09.png Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png Радужные водопады Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png Bulk shouting at Fluttershy S4E10.png Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png Bulk struggling to fly S4E10.png Bulk wheezes S4E10.png Bulk 'Ready!' S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png Twilight catches Rainbow in the act S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Applejack force-feeding Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Bulk Biceps stuck in door frame S4E10.png Bulk Biceps out of breath S4E10.png Третий лишний Spike falls onto floor S4E11.png Spike dizzy S4E11.png Rainbow makes a vomiting sound S4E11.png Discord about to sneeze S4E11.png Discord making a sad face S4E11.png Discord sneezing S4E11.png Pinkie Pie hugs Discord S4E11.png Discord lifts AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Discord sneezes at AJ and Rarity S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Discord derp eyes S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png Discord closes Twilight's mouth S4E11.png Discord surprised S4E11.png Tatzlwurm goes back into the ground S4E11.png Гордость Пинки Pinkie Pie stuffs hoof in Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Pinkie watering the ground S4E12.png Pinkie Pie grinning S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Yes, indeedy!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie grinning while Twilight is about to walk away S4E12.png Pinkie Pie scrunchy face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese -to a goof off!- S4E12.png Pinkie Pie death glare -doesn't!- S4E12.png Pinkie looking smugly at Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich looking at each other angrily S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making a face S4E12.png Cheese making a face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making face S4E12.png Cheese putting his hooves around his body S4E12.png Cheese stretching Rainbow's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese super-happy S4E12.png Будь проще! Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Rarity gasp S4E13.png Rarity eye twitching S4E13.png Rarity's face S4E13.png Applejack about to laugh S4E13.png Applejack making a duckface S4E13.png Rarity -good for you- S4E13.png Rarity braying like a mule S4E13.png Rarity -I love being covered in mud!- S4E13.png Ванильная пони Pinkie Pie 'With ice cream on top!' S4E14.png Fluttershy crying face S4E14.png Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png Rarity calling Pinkie's name S4E14.png Pinkie Pie hit by flier S4E14.png Rarity 'Don't be ridiculous!' S4E14.png Rarity tying up Big Mac's bowtie S4E14.png Angel sad face S4E14.png Fluttershy with a scrunchy face S4E14.png Fluttershy giving a sad pout S4E14.png Fluttershy smiling with starry eyes S4E14.png Pinkie Pie -didn't look completely petrified- S4E14.png Время с Искоркой Scootaloo grin S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pout S4E15.png Randolph dizzy S4E15.png Sweetie -Oh, yeah- S4E15.png Scootaloo making face S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Rarity and nervous Fluttershy S4E16.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png Spike and Pinkie -can I hop on you- S4E16.png Pinkie Pie -may explode!- S4E16.png Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png Пони, которая присматривает за мной Apple Bloom looking worried S4E17.png Apple Bloom super excited S4E17.png Applejack opens the door S4E17.png Apple Bloom silences Sweetie Belle S4E17.png Apple Bloom interrupted from singing S4E17.png Scootaloo -No time for a song!- S4E17.png Sweetie Belle wakes up S4E17.png Applejack gasp S4E17.png Chimera snake head hypnotic eyes S4E17.png Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png Мод Пай Rainbow gets hit by closed door S4E18.png Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie -I gotta get out of here!- S4E18.png Pinkie Pie lifting a big rock S4E18.png Rainbow -He's a rock!- S4E18.png Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png Pinkie Pie grin S4E18.png Applejack shocked S4E18.png Pinkie Pie running for cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png Rainbow gasp S4E18.png Pinkie Pie cries -help!- S4E18.png Помощь Крошки Бель Sweetie with sequins on her tongue S4E19.png Rarity worried S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie Belle worried scrunchy face S4E19.png Sweetie Belle -she left for Canterlot!- S4E19.png Прыжок веры Silver Shill hits the tent wall S4E20.png Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Twilight is not amused S4E21.png Rainbow grin S4E21.png Twilight speechless S4E21.png Rainbow scared S4E21.png Twilight pout S4E21.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around S4E21.png Pinkie Pie -Woo!- S4E21.png Rainbow -It's too much for my eyes!- S4E21.png Spike sad S4E21.png Честная сделка Twilight smiling awkwardly S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's mouth hangs open S4E22.png Rainbow Dash in utter shock S4E22.png Rainbow Dash biting her lip S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png Pinkie Pie -oh my gosh!- S4E22.png Pinkie Pie clinging to Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie Pie -or am I-!- S4E22.png Chicken mosaic S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pretty please S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy out of time S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Rainbow Dash faints again S4E22.png В плену у вдохновения Rarity grinning S4E23.png Rarity calling Spike's name S4E23.png Rarity crazy smile S4E23.png Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png Rarity annoyed at Spike S4E23.png Spike -you don't look so good- S4E23.png Эквестрийские игры Bulk Biceps lifting weights -YEAH!- S4E24.png Bulk Biceps flying through the hoop S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -this is the signal- S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny scowling at Spike S4E24.png Rarity slightly derp-eyed S4E24.png Spike straining himself S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Pinkie stretching Twilight's face S4E25.png Twilight smiling and waving facetiously S4E25.png Discord lowers Twilight's lip into a pout S4E25.png Discord to Tirek, -It's mostly for Fluttershy- S4E25.png Spike covering his mouth S4E25.png Spike belches a plume of fire S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Twilight involuntarily levitating books S4E26.png Tirek surprised S4E26.png Twilight with an electrifying magical energy S4E26.png Twilight electrified S4E26.png Twilight's friends with big grins S4E26.png Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей